The Mark
by LillyAnneRose
Summary: Christian Grey has been talked into a double date with his brother and Kate. Things don't always go as planned, and Elliot has taken Ana and Christian to last place they would expect. Will they be able to make it out alive? One-Shot!


I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to be talked into this. The last thing that I wanted to do was go on a double date with my brother and Kate. Walking into the bedroom, I grinned as I watched Anastasia get dressed for the night. A slow smirk appears on my face as I appear behind her, and begin kissing her neck softly. "You know," I say in between my kisses. "We don't have to call. I can Elliot and cancel."

Anastasia sighs softly, and turns to look at me. "As much as I want to stay home with you," she pauses, and press's her lips together. "I promised Kate, and she is oddly very excited about all of this." She leans up giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I sighed softly, and didn't want to keep kissing her because I knew where that would lead. I leaned over putting my blackberry into my jeans pocket, as Elliot had instructed to dress casual. "Has she told you where we are going?" Elliot had made the plans, and refuses to tell me. He knew that I hated not knowing where we are going.

She shook her head no, and took my hand. "I'm surprised that you let Elliot do this." She murmurs softly, knowing my need to be in control. "Maybe I should surprise you."

"You're always surprising me, Ana." I reply, as I hear someone at the door. I open the door to see a silly grin spread across Elliot's face, and Kate seemed happy as well. "Come in," I held the door open for Kate, and walked with my brother. "Where are we going, Elliot?" I raised an eyebrow, wanting an answer.

"You'll see!" He sung, and headed over to give Ana hug before I could get another word in. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Elliot was keeping it a secret to mess with me.

I leaned against the wall watching as Ana and Kate began to talk about their outfits for the evening. "Where is he taking us?" Ana looked at Kate, hoping she knew.

Kate shrugged her shoulders, and glanced over at Elliot. "He won't even tell me. He's says that it will be the best surprise ever."

Elliot, Kate, Anastasia, and I jumped into one of my suv's and after a few minutes I agreed to let Elliot drive. I got into the back seat with Anastasia. "Don't kill us, Eli." I warned, and had seen how my brother drives.

"Chill, baby bro." Elliot spoke, putting one arm around Kate and began to get onto the highway. "You're going to love it!"

"Sure I will," the sarcasm oozed out of my tone. I leaned over towards Anastasia, and kissed her deeply on the lips. I leaned over letting my hand wander.

Anastasia kissed me back, but broke the kiss as her eyes flickered towards Elliot and Kate. "We'll be home soon enough." She spoke and sat more in her seat. I groaned to myself, which she heard. She leaned over, and whispered into my ear. "Tonight we can use the playroom."

I looked over at her smirking. No matter how this night ended, I knew it would end on a good note. I began mentally thinking what I planned to do to her in the playroom. My eyes flickered towards the unfamiliar scenery that I was seeing. "Where the hell are we?" I didn't know, and pulled out my blackberry; realizing that I didn't have cell service.

More minutes pasted, and eventually Elliot pulled up to our destination. Our destination turned out to be an old clearly not used prison. The building looked as if it had not been used in a 100 years. I stepped out of the SUV helping Ana out. My eyes glanced around as I stepped on the old dry grass. "What is this?" I pulled Ana closer to me.

Elliot held Kate around her waist. "It's an old prison tour," he grinned, and held up his hands at my glare. "Come on, Christian, it's different. Give it a try."

I opened my mouth to give Elliot a piece of my mind, but closed it as I saw an older man walk up to us. "Hello," he shook all our hands. "I'm Jimmy, and welcome to the tour of the one of the oldest prisons here." He began to walk, and gestured for us to follow him. "Now, please stay together, as some of the prisoner are rumored not to leave."

A ghost tour, Elliot took us on a damn ghost tour. Anastasia and Kate began to walk ahead listening to the guy, as I put my hand on Elliot shoulder. "Elliot," I hissed, making sure only he could hear me. "Remind me to thank you for this later."

"Oh come on, Christian!" He smirked, playfully shoving me and ran to catch up with Kate.

The tour went on as I walked with Anastasia, and Kate and Elliot were ahead of us a few steps. Jimmy, our your guide talked to us about the history, and he looked around as we walked down a few cement stairs. "No, this is the area that was used to hold the most dangerous prisoners. Murders, rapists, and many more." He explained.

As we walked around looking at the old cells, suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room. I glanced around, as did everyone else. "What the..." I trailed off, pulling Ana close to me.

A cold chill filled the room, and a voice could be heard. "What was that?" Ana asked, looking up at me then at Elliot and Kate.

"I don't know." Elliot spoke, holding his hands up in the air. It was something that he would do. The loud bang echoed through the room again. "Stay here," he told Kate, and headed towards the loud bang.

Kate watched Elliot go off into the darkness. "Elliot!" Kate called, and didn't listen to him going after him. "Babe, don't be stupid!" She called until I couldn't see her anymore.

We stood in the room for a few minutes waiting for Kate and Elliot. "I hope they're okay." Ana spoke, and looked over jimmy.

"I'll go check on him." Jimmy told us, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Elliot won't even be planning another one of these." I spoke, and looked over at the darkness. "A ghost tour," I scoffed. "What was he thinking?"

"It's kind of neat, I think." Ana spoke, and began to wander around the room. "It's something that my mother would have done." She smiled at the thought of her mother.

I followed Ana around the room not wanting to leave her alone in this jail. I looked around and heard a loud bang again, and shook my head. Suddenly there was a soft whisper. "Get out," it was loud but still very clear.

"Christian, that's not funny."

"Ana, that wasn't me." I spoke, and realized that it was just her and I left in the room. I took her hand, and held it. "Maybe we should wait for Elliot by the car." I spoke, and didn't feel scared but didn't want Ana to get hurt.

"What about Kate?" Ana asked, and her eyes widened as the voice repeated the sentence again. "What if something happened to her?"

"Kate!" I hollered out, and began to walk with Anastasia towards the darkness. "Elliot, this isn't funny!" I called out, and stopped hearing metal chains rattling on the ground. I took Ana's hand and began to lead her back up the way that we came. "Maybe they went back to the car."

The temperature had clearly dropped in the jail, as I struggled to remember the way that we had came. I stopped as soft laughing echoed through the building, it wasn't a nice laugh. Ana eyes widened, and she looked at me. "This isn't fun anymore." A hint of fear echoed in her voice.

I pulled Ana close to me. I didn't stop even as I felt long nails run down my arm. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes we made it outside. I held Ana close as we made it back to the car. I narrows my eyes at what I saw.

Elliot, Kate, and Jimmy are leaning against the SUV. Elliot see's Anastasia and I and begins laughing. "Was big bad Christian scared of a few ghosts?" He spoke in between his fit of laughter.

I gritted my teeth together as I could stare at my brother. "In going to kick you're fucking ass, Elliot!" I lunged at him. Elliot and I run around the car until I become annoyed chasing him. "That wasn't funny!" I growl.

Elliot laughed and put a good distance between us. "Maybe not for you." He took a step back as I took step towards him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry to you and Ana." He smiled. "The voices were all pre recording." He explained that he had set the whole thing up. We thanked Jimmy the tour guide and Elliot paid him.

"I should make you walk home." I snapped, as we got into the SUV. I set in the back with Ana. I couldn't believe that Elliot had done that.

Ana looked over a Kate and Elliot. "That wasn't funny, but I'm glad that it was just a joke." She leaned against my arm. She looked at my arm where there was one long mark down it. "What happened?" She asked. "You hit something."

"No," I shook my head and looked up at Elliot. "It felt like nails. How did you pull that off?" I scoffed and rubbed the mark.

Elliot turned around in my seat to look at the mark. "I didn't do that, Christian." His eyes turned back to the road. "I wanted scare the three of you not hurt you."

"If you didn't do that who did?" Kate asked, turning around in her seat to look at me.

"A ghost." The words didn't feel right coming out of my mouth, but that was the only explanation that seemed right. I had never believed in that, but there was one there. They are real, and hurt me. I was glad when we finally made it back to Seattle, and I knew that Ana and I were safe.

AN:/ The end! Thank you for reading my one-shot! I hoped you liked it! Review and let me know!


End file.
